


Our Daughter

by destiny335



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Riley haven't seen each other in years and Riley sees how much has change in just five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Daughter

   "Maya! It's been so long!"

   The blonde lifts her head from the book she was reading, seeing her brunette best friend that she hasn't seen in years, before her eyes.

   "Riley Matthews, is that you? It's been what? Five, six years?"

   "Yeah... five years. You look so different Maya! And I mean that in a good way, of course. You just seem to have a _glow_ emitting from you!"

   "Thank you. You look great to! You finally decided to go for the short hair look."

   Maya looks at her old best friend, seeing how much she matured and changed. Instead of Riley's long curly hair that made her look much younger than she really was, she now rocked a shoulder length wavy hair cut, framing her face perfectly. But Riley wasn't the only one who looked different. Instead of Maya constantly damaging her hair by straightening it, she finally started to love her wavy/curly hair.

   "Yeah. I just think I needed a change and this was it. Now, tell me; anything new happen in the past five years? We have so much catching up to do!"

   Maya laughs at Riley's enthusiasm. It's still the same as ever.

   "Why don't you find out for yourself." Maya closes her book, making sure to bookmark her spot first. She picks up her backpack that was resting on the chair leg, walking to her motorcycle.

   "You ride _that_?!" Maya just nods, starting up the death trap as Riley would so kindly call it.

   While Maya is tearing down the streets on her motorcycle, Riley is just barely keeping up with her in her minivan, or the soccer mom car as many would call it.

   When Maya pulled up into the driveway of a Victorian home, Riley stared in awe, not believing what she's seeing.

   "Within the five years of not speaking or seeing each other, you really made a life for yourself." Maya chuckled at that statement.

   "You have no idea."

* * *

 

   Maya unlocked the door of her beautiful home, placing her bag on the ground and her keys in a small ceramic bowl.

   "I'm home!" Instantly Riley heard a giggle and a smile spread on her face.

   "Maya... are you a-"

   "Mommy!"

   "Daddy's gonna get you baby girl!"

   Riley looks to see where the little girl's voice came from to see a girl, at most five years old, with long brown hair being chased by... Lucas?

   "Are you married to-"

   "Hey Pancake. I see you brought a friend with you." Lucas pecks Maya's cheek, not really noticing Riley's shock face.

   "Hey Ranger Rick. I see you've been keeping Sabrina busy."

"You're a mom? And Lucas is the father?" Maya looks away from Lucas' olive green eyes, staring at her best friend.

"Yes..."

"OH MER GAWD! It happen! It happen! I'll be right back. I need to text Farkle and Zay _real_ quick!" Both Maya and Lucas laugh, seeing Riley frantically texting.

   "Riley, it's not _that_ big of a deal."

   "Yes it is! Do you know how long the three of us have been waiting for this to happen?"

   "I think we can guess."

* * *

 

   "I never thought our friends would be so happy about this." While Lucas was changing into his pajamas, which were just a basic white shirt and a pair of boxers, his blonde beauty was reading her book on their king size bed, discussing the events that took place early on in the day.

   "I kinda did. When we decided to run away and not tell anyone, I still kept in contact with Zay and Farkle. They both were waiting for me to make my move, which I obviously did."

   "Lucas! We promise not to keep in contact with anyone but our parents."

   "I know Pancake but they force me too!"

   "How did they do that?"

   "By making a bet with me."

   Maya just stares at her husband, rolling her eyes but still smiling.

   "Just come here and cuddle with me."

   When the two finally got comfortable, a sudden giggle made them look up. There stood their daughter, Sabrina, who was the innocent age of five years old.

   "Hey there honey. Do you want to join mommy and daddy?" The brunette nods, crawling into the bed, joining her parents.

   The little girl instantly fell asleep, cuddling into her teddy bear, between her two parents. Lucas looks up from his princess to see his angel, smiling at his perfect family.

   "I love you."

   "I love you."

   The two connect their fingers together, falling asleep with their child in their arms, their hearts beating in sync. It was all _perfect_.

**Fin.**


End file.
